galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Augmenta System
Augmenta is a Terran System consisting of five planets orbiting a greenish-blue star. The System Security is "Secure." It can be reached by Jumpgates from the Magnetar, Buntta, Weymire and V'ikka systems. The alcoholic beverage Augmenta Fizz is sold here. Planets Click on each tab to read about each planet and see pictures. Gome C= Gome C is the innermost planet of the Augmenta System, under control by the Terran Federation. It is a purplish wasteland planet, largely composed of desert. A Tech level 1 Space Station is located at Gome C, the lowest Tech Level of the Augmenta System. The station consists of a small tower with a communication array connected by a bridge to a tower complex comprised of three thin towers. The jumpgate of the system is located here. IMG 1653.PNG|A Specter arriving at Gome C IMG 1654.JPG|Gome C station with its planet IMG 1655.JPG|The planet Gome C |-| Kalun Amir= Kalun Amir is an earth-like planet in the Augmenta System, with polar ice caps, seas and land masses visible. It is the second planet from the star. The station in its orbit is Tech level 8, the highest in the system. It consists of three towers, of which the middle is tallest and is connected to two other towers by bridges. The towers are globed on the bottom and all have antennas on the top. IMG 1650.JPG|Kalun Amir station with its planet. IMG 1651.JPG|The planet Kalun Amir. Kalun Amir.jpg IMG 1649.PNG|A Specter arriving at Kalun Amir. |-| Nyrand= The rocky, crater-hit planet Nyrand is the third of five planets in the Terran Augmenta system and resembles the moon. The station in its orbit is tech level 6. Station Nyrand has got only 1 tower with antennas on top and at the bottom. It has got 4 landing platforms and 2 entries into the hangar, with eight docking platforms and a communication array on the bottom. IMG 1641.PNG|A Specter arriving at Nyrand. IMG 1642.JPG|Nyrand station with its planet. IMG 1643.JPG|The planet Nyrand. |-| Alioth= Alioth is the fourth planet in the Augumenta system. It is a large gas giant similar to Jupiter. The station in its orbit is Tech level 6. It consists of two large towers connected by bridges and have antennas and communications systems on each end of the towers. It is where Keith was brought after being captured by the Terran convoy in Mido. It is also Brent Snocom's base of operations as Cheif of Interstellar Security. IMG_1639.jpg|Alioth station with its planet. IMG_1638.png|A Specter arriving at Alioth. IMG 1640.jpg|The planet Alioth. DarkAlioth.jpg|A Dark Angel arriving at Alioth. |-| Damarque I= The greenish desert planet Damarque I is the furthest from the Augmenta star. The station in its orbit is Tech level 5 and consists of a single tower with an elongated structure. It is divided in 4 parts. The top and the bottom sections have a single antenna on them. The 3rd section from the top has the hangar. Alice was imprisoned here before her escape. Bloodstarr.jpg|A Bloodstar arriving at Damarque I. IMG 1647.JPG|Planet Damarque I. IMG 1646.JPG|Damarque I Station and its planet. IMG 1644.PNG|A Specter arriving at Damarque I. |-| Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Systems Category:Secure systems Category:Terran systems Category:Terran planets Category:Terrans Category:Augmenta